csofandomcom-20200223-history
BALROG-VII
BALROG-VII or Balrog-7 is a modified version of the M60E4 in Counter-Strike Online and is part of the Balrog series. Overview The Balrog-VII is a belt-fed machine gun that fires 120 rounds of 7.62 AHE bullets that were both developed at the Aegis Institute. It is equipped with the Balrog Charging System which enables the Balrog-VII to fire explosive rounds after every 10 consecutive shots. Advantages *Deals high damage to both humans and zombies *Large magazine capacity *High rate of fire *Moderate recoil *'Balrog Charging System '''will activate after 10 continuous shots *Usable scope Disadvantages *Heavy weight *Not accurate in long range *Expensive price and ammunition cost *Only available for limited edition Tactics using Balrog-VII Normal matches :Original: Not recommended as it can burn out all of your money''. :Deathmatch: Recommended for rushing/tanking/defending purposes. *Balrog-VII is accurate. Aim for the head to deal maximum damage. *Balrog-VII's firepower is high. The weapon's damage is similar with the AK-47 and the Skull-7. *The Balrog Charging System for the Balarog-Vll has low damage due to game balance. Nonetheless, it is still powerful as it delivers added damage. Scenarios *Recommended. The weapon's Balrog Charging System '''works like small HE grenades. It can kill packs of soft zombies in just one explosion. This can save $1000 from buying a pin of HE grenade. *The user is advised to aim at the ground and shoot when trapped by a large group of zombies. *Use the explosive shots to backup/release your teammates when they are surrounded by zombies. *Balrog-VII's explosives does not hurt the user. Recommended for breaking walls alone or covering other teammates to break walls. *Be cautious when dealing with mini zombie bosses such as the Deimos, Ganymede or Juggernaut due to Balrog-Vll's weight. *Balrog-VII costs $9000. So use your money wisely. *Also recommended in Human Scenario. It can kill Titans and large groups of Vanguard troops easily but should not be used when fighting bosses. Zombie Mods *A 120 rounds of Balrog-VII can do 3720 ~ 7440 damage to zombies. *Balrog-VII can deal tremendous damage to a zombie with its ammo. Aim for newly infected zombies for quick annihilation. *Use in ducts or hard-to-reach areas for maximum performance. *Combine with Deadly Shot for maximum damage output. *Try to avoid direct contact with Light zombies or Sting Fingers when in open areas as they are fast and hard to hit. *Normal or Heavy-type zombies are good targets for Balrog-VII. Events This weapon was released alongside Angra Nest on: *South Korea: 12 July 2012. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: There was a resale from 12 November 2013 along with 50 B decoders. *Singapore/Malaysia: 5 June 2013. *Indonesia: 19 June 2013. Comparison to Skull-7 Positive *Can shoot an explosive shot after 10 continuous shots Neutral *Same damage (31) *Same accuracy (16%) *Same rate of fire (90%) *Same price ($9000) *Same spare magazine size (240) *Usable scope *Same ammo cost ($200 for 30 rounds) Disadvantages *Heavier (+2% speed reduction) *Lower penetration (-2) *Higher recoil (+1%) Comparison to JANUS-7 Positive *Able to activate the '''Balrog Charging System *Higher damage for A mode (+2) *Higher reverse magazine size (+40) *Shorter reload time (-0.7 sec) *Usable scope Neutral *Same rate of fire *Same weight *Same knockback power *Same stun power Disadvantages *Lower damage in B mode (-27) *Lower accuracy for A (-1%) mode *Higher recoil for both A( +1%) and B (+19%) mode *Lower magazine size (-80) *Unable to activate the Janus Transformation System Comparison with M60E4 Positive *Higher accuracy (+1%) *Higher magazine size (+20) *Higher stun power *Has Balrog Charging System *Usable scope Neutral *Same damage (31) *Same fusillade (90%) *Same knockback Negative *More expensive (+$4300) *Heavier (-2% speed) *Higher recoil (+1%) Gallery File:Balrog7_viewmodel.png|View model 469349_370863396316735_2094227499_o.jpg|Model Balrog7.gif|Fire and reload animations Balrog7.jpg|In-game screenshot Balrogcritical.png|After-effect of the explosion Michaelabalrog7.jpg|Michaela wielding Balrog-VII File:Balrog7codeaset30p.png|Balrog-VII + 30 Code A Decoder and Code Box File:Balrog7decoderboxset30p.png|Balrog-VII + 30 Code Decoder and Code Box File:Balrog7_sas.jpg|A SAS operative wielding the BALROG-VII Bal7poster.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster 20130320ff_8.jpg|China poster balrog7tp.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster B7+5 Resell TW.png|Ditto (resell) File:Balrog7_hud.png|HUD icon Firing sound Explosive ammunition fired sound Reload Are you going to buy this gun? YES, of course! No, I already have the SKULL-7 No, I just do not want to buy. Trivia *Balrog is a fictional creature in Greek mythology. *Balrog-VII is the fourth machine gun equipped with a scope. The first one is Skull-7 followed by MG36 and FN Mk 48. *Before firing the explosive bullets, the muzzle will flash red. *The custom red muzzle flash is the same as Ethereal. The only difference is the color. *There is a Balrog head crafting on the weapon scope. *The scope model of Balrog-VII is similar to Skull-7. *The Balrog-VII shares the same animations with the K3 except the scope. External links *Balrog at wikipedia. Category:Weapons Category:7.62 AHE user Category:American weapons Category:Machine gun Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Heavy weapon Category:Balrog series Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Scoped weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:Explosives